


Sister

by Lina12many



Category: Kickin' It
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-16
Updated: 2014-12-16
Packaged: 2018-03-01 16:26:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2779859
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lina12many/pseuds/Lina12many
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day the dojo has an unexpected guest.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sister

"Falafel."

"Tacos."

"Falafel!"

"Tacos!"

"What are you guys doing?" Kim asked as she walked out of the changing room, tying her blonde hair into a ponytail.

"Debating whether tacos or falafel are better," Eddie replied, turning to face her.

"Of which the obvious answer is tacos," Jerry interjected.

Eddie turned back sharply. "No it's falafel."

"Tacos."

"Falafel."

"Tacos!"

"Falafel!"

"Guys!" Kim shouted above them. Both of the boys turned, slightly startled. "Just call it hotdogs and leave it alone."

The two turned back to each other. Jerry shrugged. "I like hotdogs," he said.

"Yeah. Hotdogs are good." Eddie agreed.

Kim sighed as Milton peeked out of Rudi's office. "Guys, you gotta see this," he said, beckoning to the three.

"What's up?" Kim asked after they were all in the office.

"Yeah, why's you call us in here?" Jerry added.

"You guys are never gonna believe this," Rudi said, "But look what I found."

In his arms was a small, squirming ball of brown fur. It wriggled until it's head emerged, revealing dark brown eyes and a small black nose. "Awwwww," Jerry said, "It's a puppy."

The puppy wagged it's tail as Jerry reached forward a scratched behind its ears. "It's so cute," Kim said, petting it, "And it's so soft."

"Where did you get it/" Eddie asked, hovering on the sidelines, waiting for his turn to pet the dog.

"That's the best part," Rudi said, "He was in a box that said 'Take me. I'm free.'"

"What are you gonna name it?" Kim asked.

"I was thinking 'Bobby' and making him a mascot for the dojo."

Kim picked up the puppy and transferred it to her own arms. She held it on it's back so she could scratch it's stomach. "Uhhh, Rudi?"

She stopped scratching for a moment and the puppy gave her a pitiful look. "What?"

She held up the dog so its stomach faced him. "Your 'Bobby' is a girl."

Rudi paused for a moment, then, "Bobina?"

Kim clutched the puppy close to her chest. "You are not naming such an adorable puppy a dumb name like Bobina!"

Rudi gasped. "Oh come on," Kim said, "She deserves better."

At that moment Jack walked into the office. "What's going on?" he asked.

Kim held up the puppy. "Rudi found a free puppy and we're trying to decide what to name it."

Jack's face broke into a smile at the sight of the small dog. "Oh who's a good little brown puppy? Yes you are, yes you are." He glanced at the others who were all giving him odd looks. "What?" he asked, back in his regular voice, "He's adorable."

"Actually, it's a she," Milton corrected.

Suddenly, a loud 'Ding Dong' rang throughout the dojo. "I didn't know we had a doorbell," Eddie said.

"Neither did I," said Rudi skeptically.

Jack, being closest to the door, opened it and checked to see who was at the front door. "Oh no," he said under his breath but quickly changed to a smile, "I'll go deal with it."

"Hey." Rudi said, "I'm the Sensei. I'll-" But Jack had already left.

The rest peeked out around the edge of the door frame. "I told you not to come," they could hear Jack say softly but obviously irritated.

"But-" the other person tried to speak. The voice was obviously female but the person was completely hidden behind Jack.

"No. Go home."

"But I-"

"Go!"

Whoever Jack was talking to left with a jingle of the bells on the dojo door. The four in the doorway caught a glimpse of a brown haired girl riding away on a blue bike. "Who was that?" Jerry asked as they all left the office.

"No one," Jack replied.

"Jack..." Kim said.

"I said it's no one Kim."

She took a step back and the puppy whimpered a bit. "Fine Jack," she said, "Rudi, what do you want to do with the puppy?"

"Just put her in my office," Rudi said, "When you come back we'll begin class."

There was tension in the air for the rest of the lesson.


End file.
